Life with Sasuke and Naruto
by barisu
Summary: just wat life is like for Naruto and Sasuke! oh and this is yaoi! so don't say i didn't warn ya! rating is just in case so don't worry! chapter 5 up!
1. It's just the begining

hey everyone! i would just like to give a very special thank to my beta for helping me get my fic ready! and also to my pal Jordan who gave me the idea in the first place and for helping me write! THIS ONE IN FOR YOU JOR!

Naruto: WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME, TEME!

Sasuke: Dobe, You're giving me a headache.

Naruto: I know, hehehe.

The Uchiha glances at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto: What? Do I have something in my teeth?

Sasuke: …No dobe, no.

Naruto: Oh, good, hehehe.

Sasuke simply stares.

Naruto: You're hair is messed up a little, Sasu-kun.

Sasuke: Huh?

Sasuke stares cross-eyed

Naruto: Hehehe.

Sasuke: Hnn...

Naruto: It looks like it's falling down. You need more gel, hairspray, or both.

Naruto:.. Hey Sasu-kun, are you listening?

Naruto: SASU-KUN! SASU-KUN! ARE YOU LISTENING?

Naruto: …Teme.

Sasuke stares, in a daze.

Naruto: What? Oops, my pants fell down.

The brunette looks at Naruto.

Naruto: What? They did, see look!

Naruto: ..Is that a blush on you're cheeks Sasu-kun?

Naruto: .. IT IS! Hahaha!

Sasuke: Mmmph.

Sasuke tenses up.

Sasuke: No! Dobe!

Naruto: Hehehe. Chu!(1)

Naruto: ..Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: Hn, I'm getting used to it.

Sasuke smirks at the blonde.

Naruto: Hehehe.

Naruto: Hey look Gaara and Neji are making out!

Sasuke: Yeah, that's getting normal now as well.

Naruto: Groping too.

Sasuke: …..Yes dobe, I know.

Naruto: …There go Neji's hands down Gaara's pants, wow.

Sasuke covers Naruto's eyes.

Naruto: HEY!

Sasuke: Okay, let's move along Naruto...

Naruto: Huh? Why?

Naruto: …Oh I get it now. You want to do the same thing, huh?

Sasuke: eh-? OO

Naruto giggles.

Sasuke: Hiss...--

Naruto: Do you have a leak?

Sasuke: No, dobe!

Naruto: Oh, good

Naruto: So where are we going?

Naruto: ..Hey look it's the bitch.

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: Sasu-kun, she's coming over here.

Sasuke: Aw shit.

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: Oh sorry.

Naruto: She's almost here.

Sasuke: Hn. Back off, I'll deal with her.

Naruto: Okay, go kick her ass!

Sakura: Hi Sasuke-kun!

Sakura gives Sasuke a cheesy smile, before noticing the blonde.

Sakura: Ick! Why are you with the baka?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Are you listening to me?

Sasuke stares at Sakura in a rage.

Sakura: What's wrong? Did the baka get you mad?

Sasuke: Haha, Oh Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Yes?

Sasuke smirks.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke backhands Sakura and promptly punches her in the stomach.

Naruto: Oh my god…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Don't even think about being mean to Naruto.

Sakura: Why not?

Sasuke: Bitch.

Sakura: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GAY!

Sasuke: Yeah? What of it?

Sakura screams and runs around like an idiot in till Sasuke kicks her.

Sasuke: Shut up, bitch.

Sakura: OH NO! I'M UGLY!

Naruto: … Nothing new.

Sasuke: C'mon Naruto, lets go.

Naruto: Okay!

Sasuke: We have no time to mess with dumb asses.

Naruto: Coming, Sasu-kun! Hehe.

Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets and continues walking.

Naruto: HEY! Wait up!

Naruto Grabs Sasuke's hand, in return Sasuke simply smirks.

Te blonde just stared at the brunette with a confused expression, in

till

the Uchiha brings him closer.

Naruto: Eep!

Naruto blushes, where as Sasuke smiles slightly and keeps walking.

Nauto stares forward confused expression still in place. Sasuke kisses

him on the forehead.

Sasuke: Where to, dobe?

A pink tinge covers Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto: Ano...You pick.

Sasuke: how about...(why am I even saying this)...R--ra---

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Ra--me-

Naruto: Where?

Sasuke: RAMEN!

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: Let's go eat ramen.

Naruto: YAH! LET'S GO!

Naruto runs ahead excitedly.

Sasuke: Ahg, wait up!

Naruto: Okay! Chu!

Sasuke smiles slightly.

Naruto: Hehehe.

Sasuke: Here we go. You know how bad ramen is for you?

Naruto: ..No, is it?

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

Sasuke: There is nothing healthy in it.

Nauto: Hehehe. Well, the same thing goes for you, but I still love

you!

Sasuke: I'll ignore that first part.

Naruto: Hehehe.

Sasuke sneezes.

Sasuke: (I wonder who is talking about me.)

Naruto:Bless you!

Sasuke: Thanks..

Naruto: Are you allergic to ramen?

Sasuke: I know what? I don't know.

Naruto: Hahaha!

Sasuke begins to slowly slurp his ramen, when Naruto sneezes.

Sasuke: S-so how many have you eaten now?

Sasuke asks, referring to Naruto's ramen bowls.

Naruto: Ten!

Sasuke..Bless you by the way..

Naruto: Thanks..

Sasuke: NANI?

Sasuke stares at Naruto in shock.

Naruto: No wait, 12.

Sasuke: Damn it Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: You are going to die from a ramen overdose. I swear..

Naruto: No, I'm going to die off of you!

Sasuke: Hn...Whatever dobe...

Naruto: Ehehe, I'm joking!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Aw come on! You know I love you!

Sasuke finishes his bowl of ramen.

Sasuke: ..I know.

Naruto: What do you want to do now?

Sasuke: Well.

Sasuke pays the bill.

Sasuke: Whatever, you're choice.

Naruto: Hey look!

Naruto says, looking at a certain spot in the distance.

Naruto: They're still going at it!

(He means Neji and Gaara, for those of you who don't know)

Sasuke finds where the Uzumaki is looking.

Naruto: ..WOW!

Sasuke: C'MON DOBE LETS GO!

Naruto: WAIT! I want to go say hi!

Sasuke: (Is it just me or are they everywhere we are...)

Sasuke: No way.

Sasuke grabs Naruto hand.

Sasuke: C'mon!

Naruto: I want to say hi, teme!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Hi Gaara!

Sasuke: Fine. Go say hi, I'll go home!

Sasuke lets go of Naruto and walks of in the opposite direction.

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!

The Uchiha continues walking, ignoring Naruto's screams.

Naruto: BYE GUYS! SASU-KUN, WAIT UP! I'LL COME WITH YOU!

Saske, not being able to deny Naruto's wishes, stops and waits for the

dobe.

Naruto: YAY!

Naruto: Chu!

Sasuke sighs as Naruto smiles happily.

Sasuke: C'mon.

Naruto: Coming!

Naruto: Are we there yet?

Sasuke: Haha, no.

Naruto: ..Are we there yet?

Sasuke: Were still in the----well, your district.

Naruto: HEY!

Sasuke: I'm joking.

Sasuke smirks and Naruto kicks him.

Sasuke: Haha.

The blonde pouts cutely.

Sasuke: Was that supposed to hu----(OW DAMMIT THAT STINGS!)

Naruto: Hahaha!

Naruto laughed loudly before quickly going back to pouting.

Sasuke: What's wrong Naruto?

Naruto: I lost my ramen.

Sasuke: Hn?

Sasuke looks over at the pouting dobe.

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Cheer me up!

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Cheer. Me. Up.

Sasuke sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

i hope u all liked it! and this IS just the first chapter! there will be at least 3 more! so plz review! oh and flames will be used to burn ppl or characters i don't like!


	2. Moving?

HEY EVERYONE! got the chapter here! and of course it wouldn't be here without the hard work of my beta! THANK YOU SO MUCH! oh and of course my friend Jordan, who gave me the idea in the 1st place! thank you both so much!

disclaimer: sadly i do not own Naruto, if i did there would be much more yaoi!

Naruto: Please?

Sasuke hugs Naruto and gives him a kiss.

Sasuke: Better?

Naruto: ..A little bit.

Sasuke: Hn, well that's good enough.

Naruto sobs out crocodile tears, at which Sasuke just smirks.

Sasuke: Ah c'mon Naruto...Put on your stupid smile or something.

Naruto: No! Make me!

Naruto begins to sob

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke looks at the blonde dobe with a sad expression

Naruto sobs again.

Sasuke: Hey, when you're depressed you get me depressed damn it.

Naruto: I'm sad!

Naruto wails.

Sasuke: Then what can I do to help...With the sadness?

Sasuke: (I don't even know what happened..)

Naruto continues to try.

Sasuke looks around for something that could of made his dobe sad, until

his eyes land on an empty cup of ramen.

Sasuke: (Damn you ramen!)

Naruto sobs.

Sasuke: (You've cursed me once again)

Naruto: Sasu-kun!

Sasuke: ..Come here.

Naruto: Okay!

Sauke pulls Naruto into a tight hug.

Naruto: I love you…

Sasuke: You too dobe.

Naruto: ...Ramen

PepsiCola2468: (DAMN YOU RAMEN)

Naruto: Just kidding

Naruto: Hehe.

Sasuke sighs.

Sasuke: Damn it dobe.

Sasuke: (I was in the moment too.)

Naruto looks up at Sasuke and kisses him passionately; Sasuke returns

the kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

They finally pull apart and look at each others love filled eyes,

blushes spread delicately across their cheeks.

Sasuke: It's getting late..

Naruto: Wow! They are still going at it! (A/N Gaara and Neji)

Sasuke: DOBE?

Naruto: What! They are, see! Look!

Sasuke sighs

Sasuke: You're like a 5-year old

Naruto: Am not!

Sasuke: I never said you were

Naruto: Did too!

Sasuke: ..Whatever dobe.

Naruto: Let's go home.

Naruto: OH MY GOD!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: OH MY FREKKIN' GOD!

Sasuke: Yes, usurontankachi?

Naruto: THEY ARE DOING IT!

Naruto: AHH!

Sasuke: (HOLY FUCK!)

Sasuke: C'MON NARUTO!

Naruto: Ok! 0.0

The Uchiha grabs Naruto by his collar and drags his away.

Naruto: You can take my hand you know.

Sasuke: I-I KNOW!

Sasuke stammered.

Naruto: Then go ahead.

Sasuke: It's just I wasn't sure if I could move you that way.

Sasuke: You were so...interested...-.-

Naruto: I WAS NOT!

Sasuke: ..Whatever.

Sasuke: (So was.)

Naruto: (Was not!)

Naruto: Where are we going?

Sasuke: To your house. Eerr, apartment.. thing.

Naruto: Okay!

Sasuke: (…shack...)

Naruto: (HEY!)

Naruto: I do NOT live in a shack! TEME!

Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.

Naruto: Teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Sasuke: ..We're here.

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: You're that happy to be leaving me, huh dobe?

Naruto: Uh, I thought you were coming inside.

Sasuke: Well..

Naruto: Please!

Sasuke: I ... guess so.

Naruto: YAY!

Naruto pulls Sasuke inside as the brunette observes his surroundings.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: I guess it's livable..

Naruto pouts at Sasuke, looking like a pissed of kitten.

Sasuke: Well, can I sit down dobe?

Naruto: Of course!

Sasuke sits down, ignoring Naruto's pout.

Sasue: (Mmph...hard...Is used to his nice comfy chairs and such)

Naruto: (HEY!)

Sasuke: (0.0?)

Naruto: Shut it.

Naruto continues to pout.

Sasuke: ...Dobe?

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: I don't know, you tell me.

Naruto: Tell you what?

Sasuke leans in closer and inspects Naruto's pouting face.

Sasuke: …That.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Why are you sad again?

Naruto: What do you mean? I'm not sad.

Naruto looks away, still pouting.

Saske kisses the blondes full lips gently. The Uchiha lifts Naruto's chin,

forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke: You can tell me Naruto.

Naruto: It's nothing

Sasuke: Okay then.

Naruto pouts and Sasuke sits there, feeling awkward.

Sasuke: I'm going home now.

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke puts his jacket back on.

Naruto: COME BACK!

Sasuke: Oh what's this? Change of heart dobe?

Naruto: I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke smirks.

Sasuke: Yup. So tell me what's wrong?

Naruto: Why were you being so mean?

Sasuke: How would you like to live with me instead of here?

Naruto: REALLY?

Sasuke: Maybe.

Naruto grins and pulls Sasuke into a big hug.

Sasuke: So when would you like to come?

Naruto smiles brightly and kisses Sasuke.

Naruto: Tomorrow?

Sasuke: Okay.

--The Next Morning--

Naruto sat up and yawned while stretching.

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: Mmmm...

Naruto leans down and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke: AHHH!

Naruto: Hehe.

Naruto: Good morning!

Sasuke: -.-

Sasuke: WAIT! I stayed here last night?

Naruto: ..Yah?

Sasuke: (We didn't... no we didn't?)

Naruto: (OF COUSE NOT!)

Sasuke was about to stretch when Naruto gives him a big hug.

Sasuke smiles slightly.

Sasuke: Hm, you're cute.

Naruto grins happily and blushes.

Sauke: Heh.

Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke deeply.

The Uchiha moans slightly into the kiss before Naruto pulls back.

Naruto: I'm hungry.

Sasuke: Is your stomach never full?

Naruto: ..No, no not really.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: I'M COMING MY RAMEN!

Sasuke sighs

Naruto: You too!

Naruto grins and pulls Sasuke out of bed.

Sasuke: No way in hell.

Naruto giggles cutely

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: what?

Narto: Why are you in you're boxers? Didn't you have pants on when we

went

to bed?

Sasuke thinks back to last night

Sasuke: Oh yah.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Did you drug me?

Sasuke: WHA? Dobe! Don't even say that.

Naruto: Okay.

Sasuke: It was just…

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: It was really hot last night so I couldn't sleep.

Naruto Blushes lightly.

Sasuke: H-hey now! Don't get the wrong ideas!

Naruto's blush deepens

Naruto: I, uh, got to go do something.

Sasuke: ..Eh?

Naruto locks himself in the bathroom.

Sasuke: ...?

Naruto: OH MY GOD.

Sasuke: ..Dobe? You ok in there?

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: (...)

Naruto: gasp

Sasuke: hears a gasp

Naruto: cough

Sasuke: and a cough apparently

Naruto: choke

Naruto: cough

Naruto: hack

Sasuke: Hey Naruto?

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: I'M COMING IN!

Naruto: hack

Sasuke walks in and finds Naruto on the toilet.

Naruto: HEY! GET OUT!

Sasuke: ah-------

Sasuke runs out blushing.

--Three Minutes Later--

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Why did you come in?

Sasuke: No reason dobe.

Naruto: Tell me.

Sasuke: (I though you were choking)

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: I heard that! I was not.

Sasuke: Hn?

Sasuke: Well I didn't know what the fuck you were doing.

Naruto: S-sorry.

Sasuke: ..It's fine.

Naruto begins to cry silently, and bows his head.

Sasuke: Hn?

Sasuke sighs.

Sasuke: What's wrong this time?

Naruto: I made you worry.

Naruto: sniffle

Naruto: I'm really sorry, please don't be angry.

Sasuke: (Aw, kawaii)

Naruto sniffles and rubs his tears away with his hands.

hi guys! just here to remind you to review! so plz do! oh and remeber flames will be used to burn people and characters i don't like!


	3. Moving day has arrived

Once again i have to say thanks to my beta! If you wanna check out her profi her pen-name is 'Rena is so cool'. Also i have to give my many thanks to my friend jordan who, yes is still, helping me with this fic! She has atleast wrote half of it. But of couse this is just something we thought up 1 day on AIM.

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Naruto, if i did i would actually be able to draw

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pulls Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto: I'm sorry

Sasuke: It's okay Naruto

Sasuke: really

Sasuke: smiles

Naruto: YAY!

Naruto: So am I moving today? Or did you change you're mind?

Sasuke: I changed my mind.

Has a blank face.

Naruto: HMPF! Okay fine.

Naruto begins to eat ramen, pouting in between bites.

Sasuke: I'm kidding..

Naruto: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Sasuke: C'mon lets go to my house.

Naruto: OKAY!

Sasuke: I called my butler he dropped off the car.

Sasuke: He'll take care of your stuff

Naruto: Okay!

Naruto: What's a car?

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: It's...

Naruto: Hehehe, just kidding!

Naruto: I got you!

Sasuke: Well, what can I say.

Naruto: Hahaha!

Sasuke: It wouldn't really surprise me if you hadn't known...

Sasuke: Now let's go.

Naruto: Fine.

Sasuke: We have plenty of rooms...

Naruto pouts.

Sasuke: ...You should be grateful.

Naruto: I am.

Sasuke: Hn?

Sasuke gets in the car, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke: Ok.

Sasuke: I'll give you a choice. There is a room downstairs, one by my room,

three by the maid's room, and one by Itachi's room, I suggest you don't

pick that one.

Naruto: I can't use yours? Oh, wait! I want the one by Itachi's room!

Sasuke glares at Naruto, who just smiles innocently.

Naruto: I'm kidding!

Sasuke: You don't want to know what he would do to you.

Naruto: Umm, but can I use yours?

Sasuke: Yah, I guess we can do that.

Naruto: Oh, and trust me, I know what Itachi would do to me...

Naruto shivers

Sasuke: WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?

Naruto: …Nothing…

Sasuke sighs, putting his focusing on the road.

Sasuke: ...Good...

Naruto: He did do something to Hinata though, if you know what I mean.

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: (That poor girl.)

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: ...And Akamaru...

Sasuke: What the fuck?

Naruto: Yah He and Akamar-

Sasuke: No! I don't want to know.

Sasuke arrives at his house and gets out of his car, motioning for

Naruto to follow.

Sasuke continues to walk to the front door, not noticing his brother.

Naruto: Oh! Hi Itachi!

Sasuke stops and turns around.

Itachi: Oh, hello my Naruto.

Itachi smiles creepily.

Naruto: Ano sa...

Sasuke glares at Itachi as Naruto runs to hide behind the younger Uchiha.

Itachi: What's with the mood brother?

Naruto: Umm, we better go...

Sasuke and Naruto begin to walk into the house.

Itachi: By the way, why weren't home last night?

Itachi smirks at Sasuke's blush

Sasuke: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

Naruto blushes as well, finally catching on to what Itachi is

suspicious about.

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other nervously, then both run into the

house, and into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, not noticing that his blonde boyfriend

wasn't with him.

Naruto: AH! SASU-KUN! HELP! SASUKE!

Sasuke: AH! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS MISSING!

Sasuke runs back downstairs.

Naruto: HELP!

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: GGAHH!

Sasuke: Where the hell are you?

Sasuke looks around for Naruto in a panic.

Naruto: SASU!

Sasuke: ITACHI!

Naruto: AHH! NO LEAVE MY PANTS ON!

Sasuke: FUCK YOU ITACHI I'LL KILL YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Naruto: GAH! NO! LEAVE MY BOXERS ON! AAAAAH!

Sasuke finally finds them; Itachi was leaning over the innocent blonde

with

an evil glint in his eyes gripping on to said blonde's boxer's waste band.

Itachi, noticing his pissed off brother, releases his old on Naruto's boxers

and backs away.

Naruto: YAY!

Itachi: Hmpf, you just want him all to yourself.

Naruto begins to pull on his pants while hopping to hide behind his boyfriend.

Itachi: I was just going to show him to a little fun. You got here too fast.

Naruto: finally!

Naruto: He tried to rape me!

Sasuke: If you do that again, Itachi I will stab you with a kunai.

Naruto: HA, do so now!

Itachi: I'd like to see you try.

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Sasuke grabs Naruto and brings him upstairs and hugs him.

Naruto: Thank you!

Sasuke: It's ok Naruto.

Naruto: ...The maids are staring.

Sasuke: Hn?---oh!

Naruto and Sasuke make their way into their bedroom.

Naruto: Oh my god!

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: YOUR BED IS SO BIG!

Sasuke: Hn? Is it?

Naruto let out a shout of glee and began to bounce on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke: I've never paid attention to things like that..

Naruto: It's comfy, and soft too!

Sasuke: Yes, I know that.

Naruto eyes began to close.

Naruto: AND warm...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: zzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: sigh

Naruto: sleep

Sasuke: It's only the afternoon.

Naruto: …Sasu-kun.. Where are you?

Sasuke: (Hn?)

Naruto: …I miss you...

Sasuke: 0.0

Sasuke: (What's this?)

Sasuke leans over the sleep talking blonde.

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Sasuke watches intently.

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Sasuke: Kawaii...he's sleep talking about me.

Naruto: Sasu-kun...is.

Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto softly, then pulls away.

Naruto: So kawaii.

Sasuke blushes.

Sasuke: (Me?)

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Naruto: I can still feel you.

Naruto: where did u go?

Sasuke lies down and pulls Naruto into a close hug.

Sasuke: I'm right here dobe.

Naruto: smiles

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Sasuke: rare smile

Naruto: You're comfy...

Sasuke looks at him

Sasuke: (awkward.)

Naruto: Where did u go?

Sasuke pokes Naruto's cheek

Naruto bites Sasuke, who yelps.

Naruto: Go away Itachi!

Sasuke: Damn dobe.

Naruto: Mmm...Sasu-kun

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: I love u...

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto: ...So much...

Naruto: Sasu-kun...

Sasuke: 0.0

Sasuke smirks and kisses Naruto forehead.

Naruto: Sasu-kun

Naruto: I miss you.

Sasuke: Then wake up, dobe.

Naruto: Why did you leave?

Sasuke: Huh?

Naruto begins to silently cry.

Sasuke: Naruto?

Sasuke: Hey?

Sasuke: I'll do this because you're sleeping and you can't remember this.

Naruto: Sasu-kun.

Sasuke kisses Naruto lovingly, and lies down next to him.

Naruto: blush

Naruto: Sasu-kun

Naruto starts crying again.

Sasuke: (again?)

Sasuke: Nani?

Naruto: I miss you.

Naruto: GAH! ITACHI!

Sasuke: 0.0

Naruto: BLAH! He is trying to rape me!

Sasuke: Baka...a nightmare.

Sasuke shakes Naruto softly.

Naruto: blinks

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: Yah dobe...dozes off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i just ask this 1 thing of you! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Sick

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Naruto: sasu-kun?

Sasuke: DOBE!

Naruto: yes?

Sasuke: nevermind...

Naruto: giggle

Sasuke: hn..

Naruto: u woke up!

Sasuke: you're always so happy

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: and why in the morning

Naruto: when I'm with u!

Naruto: I always happy!

Naruto: smile

Sasuke: small smile

Naruto: 00

Sasuke: ah

Naruto: sorry still not used to it

Sasuke: I don't think I'm feeling too good

Sasuke: is flushed

Naruto: u sick?

Sasuke: I honestly don't know

Naruto: moves forehead against yours

Naruto: you are a bit warm

Sasuke: doesnt mind

Sasuke: mnn...

Naruto: u need medicene?

Sasuke: n-no im fine, dobe!

Sasuke: gets up

Naruto: ok!

Sasuke: wobbles

Naruto: are you sure?

Sasuke: grabs onto the bed

Naruto: frown

Sasuke: tch,duh dobe...im fine

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: I think you sure go to a doctor

Sasuke: leans against the wall and walks out the door

Naruto: wait!

Sasuke: falls

Sasuke: dammit all

Naruto: u should stay in bed

Sasuke: ugh fine.

Naruto: I'll go call a doctor

Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: WHY NOT?

Sasuke: do you honestly need me to give you a reason

Sasuke: irritated look

Naruto: yes

Naruto: DUH!

Sasuke: sigh

Sasuke: just no doctor ok...

Naruto: so?

Naruto: u don't like doctors, huh?

Sasuke: what?

Sasuke: dobe

Sasuke: like I would be afraid of doctors.

Naruto: you so are!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: come on

Naruto: just admit it

Naruto: I won't tell

Naruto: I promise

Naruto: please just tell me

Sasuke: ok fi----passes out

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Naruto: shakes

Naruto: shakes more

Naruto: shakes harder

Naruto: smacks

Sasuke: --

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: d---damn you.

Sasuke: dobe...

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Naruto: you're alive!

Sasuke: I'm just gunna...rest my...eyes

Naruto: ok

Naruto: I'll go sleepy with you

Naruto: zzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzz

Sasuke: wakes up after about an hour or two

Naruto: sasu-kun

Sasuke: winces

Naruto: pulls u back down

Naruto: sasu-kun

Naruto: snuggles

Sasuke: blushes

Naruto: I love you

Sasuke: hey...d-dobe

Naruto: zzzzZZZZZZZZzzzz

Sasuke: sigh

Naruto: holds

Naruto: pulls closer

Sasuke: (he's gunna get sick...)

Sasuke: scootches away

Naruto: pulls back

Naruto: don't leave me...

Naruto: with Itachi

Sasuke: smirks

Sasuke: don't worry dobe.

Sasuke: gets up

Naruto: get away itachi!

Sasuke: ah!

Naruto: I said stop it

Naruto: get away!

Sasuke: meh...

Naruto: stop it!

Naruto: get away from me!

Naruto: AH! Sasuke!

Naruto: tear

Naruto: …sasu-kun

Naruto: ...no...

Sasuke: sigh

Sasuke: gets back in bed

Naruto: Itachi! I said go away!

Sasuke: its me Naruto pokes him in the cheek

Naruto: stop looking at me like that!

Naruto: sasu-kun!

Naruto: holds

Sasuke: tch

Naruto: sasu-kun...

Sasuke: sigh(so cute...)

Naruto: ...I love u...

Naruto: sasu-kun so kawaii

Sasuke: turns a bit red

Naruto: sooooo kawaii

Sasuke: (great...he thinks im cute.)

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: and so hot too

Naruto: sasu-kun...

Sasuke: (much better)

Sasuke: kisses him

Naruto: kisses back

Naruto: wakes up

Sasuke: ah!

Naruto: WHA! oh sasu-kun

Sasuke: i didnt know you were awake

Sasuke: i mean

Naruto: I wasn't

Sasuke: it wouldn't matter

Naruto: i just woke up

Sasuke: its not like i did anything

Sasuke: psh

Sasuke: o right

Naruto: huh?

Naruto: confused

Sasuke: nothing dobe

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: achoo

Naruto: sasu-kun!

Naruto: i not feeling good

Naruto: achoo

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Sasuke: 00

Naruto: coughcough

Sasuke: I was telling you that you weretoo close!

Naruto: sniffle

Naruto: when?

Sasuke: sigh

Sasuke: nevermind

Naruto: okay

Sasuke: see now I have to take care of you

Naruto: but you're sick too

Sasuke: no more ramen

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: nope

Naruto: UR KIDDING RITE!

Sasuke: I don't usually eat ramen and I'm healthy

Sasuke: but the other day I did

Sasuke: and hey look

Sasuke: I'm sick

Naruto: I ONLY GOT SICK 'CAUSE OF U!

Naruto: plz!

Sasuke: WELL THE RAMEN DIDNT MAKE THINGS ANY BETTER

Naruto: puppy eyes

Sasuke: and no

Naruto: plz

Sasuke: looks away

Naruto: cute pout

Naruto: plz sasu-kun

Naruto: puppy eyes

Sasuke: glares

Sasuke: no.

Naruto: chu!

Naruto: plz!

Sasuke: (i have to be firm...)

Naruto: puppy eyes

Sasuke: deadly glare I'll brake up with you

Naruto: chu!

Sasuke: ( it's for his own good)

Naruto: cries!

Naruto: sobs

Sasuke: but right now

Sasuke: you need to rest

Naruto: sniffle

Sasuke: go and gets a thermometer

Naruto: shoves u away

Naruto: cute pout

Naruto: tear

Naruto: GO AWAY!

Sasuke: hn?

Sasuke: 00

Naruto: I HATE U!

Sasuke: wha-?

Naruto: cries

Sasuke: but I di---

Naruto: GO AWAY!

Naruto: sad face

Naruto: sob

Naruto: I hate u!

Naruto: cries

Naruto: you are so mean

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: sobs

Sasuke: I can see your sick...

Sasuke: I'll...leave you alone

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: walks out and closes the door

Naruto: YOU ARE SO MEAN!

Sasuke: leans against the wall

Naruto: cries loudly

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Naruto: I CAN'T BELIEVE U!

Naruto: cries

Naruto: ACK! Itachi!

Naruto: what do u want!

Naruto: SASUKE!

Naruto: THE PERVS HERE!

Sasuke: your bluffing

Naruto: HELP!

Sasuke: I'm right outside the door

Itachi: evil cackle

Naruto: ACK! get away!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: SASUKE!

Naruto: cries out SASUKE!

Sasuke: OO

Itachi: another evil cackle

Sasuke: opens the door and runs in

Naruto: SASU-KUN!

Sasuke: ITACHI!

Naruto: SASUKE!

Naruto: YAY! You're here!

Sasuke: runs up to him and trys to punch him in the gut but is thrown onto the floor

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sasuke: UNNGH

Naruto: u ok?

Itachi: didn't I tell you not to worry about Naruto when I'm

around...I

was only teasing him to show him some fun.

Naruto: no you weren't

Sasuke: shutup naruto

Naruto: okay

Sasuke: and as for you itachi

Naruto: wakes up

Naruto: huh?

Naruto: oh it was all a dream

Naruto: achoo

Naruto: 'cept for that

Naruto: huh?

Naruto: where sasu-kun go?

Sasuke: I'm sorry SASUKE-KUN is not in right now. Sasuke: please leave a message after the BEEP


	5. Itachi or School?

HEY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE! BUT HERE'S A KNEW CHAPTER! WITH A BIT OF ACTUAL WRITING IN IT! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Naruto: SASU-KUN! 

Sasuke: eh, dobe smirks

Naruto: Why are you smirking?

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: no reason

Naruto: okay

Sasuke: oh ya right.

Sasuke: you're still sick, eh?

Naruto: -achoo-

Naruto: shut up!

Naruto: -achoo!-

Sasuke: Why don't you just forget about school today.

Naruto: OKAY!

Naruto: -SMILE-

Sasuke: grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom

Sasuke: whatever dobe.

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: comes back out in a black uniform

Naruto: -smile-

Naruto: cute!

Sasuke: …

Sasuke: shut up.

Naruto: What you no like being cute?

Naruto: Sasu-kun

Sasuke: You eating breakfast or what? -changes subject-

Sasuke: -grabs bag-

Sasuke: -walks out the door-

Naruto: of course

Naruto: Hey! Wait up

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: -walks down the tall stairway-

Sasuke: -looks around-

Sasuke: ...dobe?

Sasuke: 0.0

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: yes sasu-kun?

Naruto: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: -goes back up-

Sasuke: oh there you are

Sasuke: c'mon

Naruto: okay!

Naruto: hey! Wait a minute

Naruto: -runs back down stairs-

Sasuke: what now?

Naruto: -gives chu on the cheek-

Naruto: I never gave u a good morning kiss

Sasuke: 0.0

Sasuke: -blushes-

Naruto: -giggle-

Naruto: you're really cute when you blush

Sasuke: c—c'mon lets go eat before I go to school

Sasuke: -holds your hand and goes into the kitchen-

Naruto: -smiles-

Naruto: okay!!!

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Sasuke: okay

Naruto: wait

Sasuke: what do you want?

Naruto: is itachi in there?

Sasuke: he doesn't get up until about---------------12-ish...

Sasuke: so

Naruto: oh GOOD!

Sasuke: get out of the house before then...

Sasuke: promise.

Naruto: uhhh, I can't

Sasuke: what?

Naruto: I'm sick

PepsiCola2468: dammit all

Naruto: I'm supposed to stay in bed

Sasuke: (shit...)

Naruto: -achoo-

Naruto: -cough-

Sasuke: bless you.

Naruto: thank you

Sasuke: -frowns-

Sasuke: yeah...

Sasuke: so what do you want to eat?

Naruto: I don't want to want to be left with Itachi

Sasuke: I know I'll figure out something

Naruto: stay home please!

Sasuke: I'll...fake I'm sick at school during P.E ... and I'll leave and come home.

Sasuke: but I have a test today

Naruto: YAY!

Naruto: thank u!

Sasuke: (2 actually)

Naruto: yeah.

Naruto: (wha…?)

Sasuke: (nvm D)

Sasuke: -pours you some milk-

Naruto: umm I'm actually not hungry

Sasuke: water?

Sasuke: nothing to drink either

Sasuke: o.O

Sasuke: -looks at you-

Naruto: …tea…

Sasuke: pfft...okay.

Sasuke: -smirks-

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: bless you

Sasuke: -boils water-

Naruto: thank u

Sasuke: mhm

Sasuke: hn

Sasuke: -pours in a glass-

Sasuke: -puts an instant tea pack in-

Sasuke: here

Sasuke: -scoots it to you-

Naruto: thanks

Sasuke: hn

Sasuke: -looks at his black watch-

Itachi: well good morn' everyone!

Naruto: eek!

Sasuke: O.O

Sasuke: fuck.

Naruto: -hides behind Sasuke-

Itachi: what? Not happy to see you older bother?

Sasuke: Grrrrrr

Itachi: eek!

Itachi: -runs away-

Sasuke: uhhh...

Sasuke: -grabs Naruto and looks him up and down-

Naruto: I think I'll go to school with you

Sasuke: you'll be fine...come on.

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: -holds his hand and brings him out the door-

Naruto: NO!

Naruto: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: I'm not dobe

Sasuke: see this

Sasuke: -looks around-

Sasuke: this is my car.

Naruto: NO

Naruto: oh it is isn't it?

Sasuke: dobe.

Sasuke: I'll take you to the nurses

Sasuke: and you can rest there

Naruto: umm sasu-kun I'm still in my pjs'

Sasuke: I'll explain it to principal Tsunade-sama

Naruto: I don't wanna go to school!

Sasuke: -looks at you-

Sasuke: -gets out and opens your door-

Sasuke: be my guest...

Sasuke: stay at home then.

Sasuke: -looks at you seriously-

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: bless you.

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

Sasuke: -sigh-

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

Sasuke: -closes the door and gets back in the car-

**AT SCHOOL**

Sasuke: -gets to school-

Naruto: -is asleep- cute lil sasu-kun

Sasuke: -ignores-

Naruto: so cute and lil

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: -is at school-

Sasuke: c'mon dobe i'm walking you to the nurse's office and your going to rest.

Naruto: go away itachi!

Sasuke: hah...

Sasuke: still asleep. . .

Sasuke: -picks him up bridal style-

Naruto: -cuddles-

Sasuke: -walks in un-embarrassed as everyone stares- (A/N: Well of couse! lol)

Naruto: -wakes up-

Naruto: where am I?

Sakura: HEY LOOK ITS NARUTO AND SASUKE!

Sakura: THE GAY COUPLE!

Sakura: A REJECT AND A PRETTY BOI

Crowd: Oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: ack!

Haku: HEY LOOK IT'S THE BITCH WITH THE BLEACHED HAIR WHO WANTS IT BLONDE BUT IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN CUZ SHES ACTUALLY BALD! (A/N: Go Haku it's ur birthday! We're gunna party like it's ur birthday!)

Crowd: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: hahahahahahaha!

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: Naruto shut up.

Sasuke: -walks into the school-

Naruto: -laughing is ass off-

Sasuke: no really.

Naruto: ok, ok -still laughing a little-

Naruto: I will

Sasuke: shut up or I'll literally drop you

Naruto: thank Haku for me will ya

Sasuke: sure dobe

Naruto: -Chu! on cheek-

Sasuke: (I woulda said something anyway...)

Sasuke: -smiles/smirk-

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: (woulda kicked her straight in the ass I would.)

Sasuke: bless you

Sasuke: -gets to the nurses office-

Naruto: -cough-

Sasuke: -knocks-

Naruto: -hack-

Naruto: -wheeze-

Sasuke: -knocks harder-

Naruto: -achoo-

Sasuke: -kicks the door down-

Naruto: -sniffle-

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei...

Sasuke: answer the door next time

Naruto: -hack-

Naruto: -sneeze-

Naruto: -cough-

Naruto: -wheeze-

Naruto: -gasp-

Kakashi: I figure i'll let the students decide if they really need help or if they are just faking and get impatient...

Sasuke: -stares at Naruto-

Kakashi: i'll take him

Kakashi: get to class

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

Sasuke: -sigh-

Sasuke: thanks

Sasuke: bye Naruto

Sasuke: -kisses him on the forehead-

Sasuke: -walks off-

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

**Later...**

Naruto: -wakes up-

Naruto: where am I?

Kakashi: In the nurse's office.

Kakashi: -smiles-

Naruto: for how long?

Kakashi: about----

Kakashi: -looks at his watch-

Kakashi: 2 1/2 hours

Naruto: WHAT!

Kakashi: yes so...

Naruto: can I leave?

Kakashi: about 2 hours left

Kakashi: -grins-

Naruto: stop grinning

Naruto: it freaks me out

Kakashi: No my boy your staying here. Uchiha's orders.

Naruto: fine

Naruto: but seriously stop with the grinning

Kakashi: -ignores and is just staring at his book-

Naruto: ick

Kakashi: -looks up-

Naruto: (hentai)

Kakashi: would you like a look Naruto? You seem intrigued.

Naruto: NO!

Kakashi: maybe you'll get ideas.

Naruto: PERV!

Kakashi: for Sasuke, I mean.

Naruto: PERVERT!

Kakashi: you know, I'm also a psychiatrist.

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Kakashi: how are you two doing anyway?

Naruto: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kakashi: -stares- Is that the way you talk to your superiors?

Naruto: yes…..

Kakashi: maybe I should mention this to Iruka-chan then.

Naruto: huh?

Kakashi: -smiles-

Naruto: ack!

Naruto: (perv)

Kakashi: no but on the serious side.

Kakashi: -gets in his face-

Naruto: ack!

Kakashi: how are you two doing?

Naruto: (perv)

Kakashi: -glares-

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

Kakashi: yes Naruto

Kakashi: sleep

Kakashi: then I'll ask you.

Naruto: zzzzZZZZzzzz

About little under 2 hours of sleep Sasuke finally comes in to pick Naruto up.

Naruto: sasu-kun

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: -smiles.-

Sasuke: Hn dobe? -Looks around-

Naruto: huh?

Naruto: I missed something didn't I?

Sasuke: nevermind

Naruto: sasu-kun?

Naruto: SASU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: WHERE YOU GO?

Sasuke: -plugs his ears-

Naruto: I miss you so….

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke: dobe.

Sasuke: honestly shut up you're WAY too loud

Sasuke: (my ears are gunna explode one day)

Naruto: I'll try

Naruto: what are you doing'?

Sasuke: thank you

Sasuke: hn?

Sasuke: let's go home

Naruto: okay

Kakashi: take care

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: so did you thank Haku for me?

Sasuke: yeah

Sasuke: I did

(Flashback)

_Sasuke ran down the halls as fast as he could so that he wouldn't be late to his next class. _

_After dropping Naruto off Sasuke went off looking for Haku to thank him for that little comment of his about Sakura._

_Suddenly Haku appeared out of nowhere across the hall, not wanting to lose him Sasuke starts running over to him calling his name hoping to get his attention._

"_HAKU! HAKU!" Sasuke yelled out to the boy trying desperately to get his attention. Finally Haku turns around and stops to let Sasuke catch up with him._

"_Oh, hello Sasuke-san. What do want?" Haku asked in that sweet, innocent way of his._

"_Umm…Naruto wanted me to tell you thanks for earlier. You know that little comment about Sakura?" Sasuke said still trying to catch his breath a bit._

"_Oh that? That was nothing. Naruto is my friend Sasuke-san and I would do anything to help him. Plus it doesn't hurt that it was all true." Haku gave a wink after the last comment, smiling._

"_Yeah, I think we all knew that was true." Sasuke gave a little laugh. Then there was a moment of silence before Haku spoke again._

"_Oh I better get to class I don't want Zabu to get worried. Bye Sasuke-san!" And with that Haku ran off to his 1st period class._

'_RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'_

"_SHIT!" Sasuke took off running now toward his 1st class. Swearing under his breath the entire way._

(End Flashback)

* * *

THANK YOU HAKU! YOU ROCK : )

YUP! THERE ISH DA NEW CHAP! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! OH AND REMEMBER FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE!


End file.
